Never The Same
by SpitFire45
Summary: This takes place after Yoshiki, Yuka, Ayumi, Satoshi, and Naomi escape Heavenly Host Elementary but, instead we focus on the not so lucky that couldn't escape with them... The Damned Souls *instert maniacal laughter here* (sorry seemed to fit XD) this does not focus on one character this rotates through everyone try to keep up with it please :3


~ Seiko ~

Blue mist that's all I am now... I sit there on the floor sobbing outside of the girl's bathroom. I know Naomi didn't mean it she wasn't in her right mind she was absent and blackness took control of her. I sob at the thought that she's gone but, at the same time I'm happy that she's safe. I don't know who else suffered my same fate but, all I can do is hope that all of them are safe. I know that is not true though they must have been picked off like flies and theres enough of them here to take down a whole person. I saw all of those bodies most of the groups were all dead. I know Naomi escaped though I can feel it her presance is no longer here. I wish I could have done things differently and just to think we were all alive earlier this morning, was it even still the same day? I cough still feeling the sensation of being strangled by the noose. At least she won't remember me after a while I'm gone and she'll have to move on.

"I...I lu...I love you Naomi!" I manage to choke past a sob "I hope you won't forget me...No... I know you won't."

I smile my best friend, my love, I don't know what I would have ever done without Naomi. I really do love her but, we'll have to live apart now though.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I hear a friendly voice talk to me in a mellow tone. I look up to see a boy wearing a crimson uniform, his hair is spiked up in the front, and he wears a concerned face that looks directly at me. He was dead too.

"Ya...Ya I'm alright." I say in an almost inaudible tone because, I really wasn't.

"Here let me help you up." He lent out a hand and I grabbed it and he helped me up.

He immediately put a hand on his back trying to fight back pain.

"What's the matter?" I had to ask to see if he needed help

"Oh it's nothing... my back is broken." he said calmly

"THAT'S NOT NOTHING!" I shouted at him concerned

"It's nothing though it's not like we can fix it anyway... doomed to live with the pain of death" He straightened up trying to ignore the pain

He was right though but, I wish he wasn't. 'Pain of death' we are doomed to relive... 'doomed'. I sigh at the thought.

"What's your name anyway?" He startled me out of my thought

"My name? I'm Shinohara Seiko." I tried to be calm

"Nice to meet you Shinohara I'm Kurosaki... Kurosaki Kensuke" He smiled faintly "I hope you don't mind but, since I told you could you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I raised an eyebrow

"How you died." His face got serious and it startled me a little

"To be honest you didn't really mention how you died." I looked at him with curiosity

"I was murdered..." he sighed "My best friend stabbed me and pushed me down a hole in the floor. I fell down one one floor but the force of the fall broke my back and killed me"

I think about when Naomi hung me in the stall to the girl's bathroom that we stood outside of.

"I was hung in the bathroom stall in there." I point to the sliding door to the girl's restroom

"Wait you 'were hung' that means you didn't hang yourself." he looked at me seriously

"My best friend hung me but, only it wasn't her she was possessed." I look down at my feet after the statement

"That's crazy I didn't think this place had that much power!" He looked surprised

He slid open the door and peaked in.

"You don't mind if I...?" He asked with curiosity

I didn't know how to respond I didn't think anyone would ask me that.

"N...No it's ok." I answer shyly

Kensuke walked in to the restroom. I got scared of being alone and folowed him in. I see him standing in front of my stall and I stand next to him and look at my lifeless hanging body. It's strange looking atmyself without a mirror and kind of creepy. Kensuke stares at my body but, his eyes were blank and staring off into space. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"I wish we didn't have to meet this way." He came out of his trance and talked without looking at me

"Ya...I wish too..." I hold back tears from flowing

* * *

**When they introduce their names they are written last name first because in Japan they use and introduce last names first and even call them by their last names often (and I'll try to post updates often I tought to leave off with cliff hanger X3)**


End file.
